The chance of getting caught makes it more excitin
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Set in the locker room after the game in the superbowl episode.


**Hey Everyone  
Once again I have come out with something that is NOT a new chapter of 'For Good' but this one stuck with me after the SB episode so I needed to get it out of my system – hopefully my muse will stay with me so I can right so more chapters of FG. Again thanks to Cindy for being so awesome and editing this for me and to Julie and Lisa for their support – love you guys**

**I don't own anything but we all know that otherwise I'd be posting photos of my wedding to Mark to make you all jealous – sad, anyway enjoy:)  
Chelle xoxo  
**

**The chance of getting caught makes it more exciting!**

Rachel Berry stood outside the boy's locker room after the game, freshly changed and ready for the party at Santana's.

Mercedes and Kurt had taken the shopping the weekend before where they had found her the sexiest little black dress she approved of and would actually wear.

When choosing the dress getting Finn back had been the only thing on her mind but as she leaned against the wall opposite the locker room she realised just what a difference a week made.

Mike emerged from the door in front of her. "Hey Rach, Finn's gone if you were waiting for him," he told her, looking her up and down before remembering Tina would have his balls if she knew.

"I know, I saw him leave. I need to speak with Noah; he is still in there isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is the only one left. Everyone else has already headed to the party; although he might be a while, he just got in there."

"Oh that's okay, I can wait," she let the Asian boy know.

Mike nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll see you at the party," he said, turning to leave.

"Hey Mike," Rachel called, stopping him and he turned back to look at her. "Great work tonight."

He smiled at her. "You too Rach, thanks for everything. We couldn't have done it without you girls."

Rachel returned the smile and nodded at him as he turned once more to walk off. She waited until Mike was out of sight and checked that no one was around before she slipped across the hall and through the door to the locker room.

"Noah?" she called out softly, walking further into the room.

"Berry?" Puck answered turning around from the mirror to face her still in his zombie make-up. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's Rachel and I need to speak with you. I saw Mike outside and he said you might be a while so I thought I might be of some assistance."

"If only you knew all the ways I am thinking of right now," he said, taking a better look at her in the tiny black dress she had on. She blushed at his comment. "Hmmm blushing, that just means you have thought of them too Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, hating that she gave herself away so easily. She pulled her make-up remover from her bag and ordered him to sit. "Whatever your thoughts, I can guarantee that none of them will play out with you still looking like that."

Puck's mouth dropped at her comment and he wordlessly pulled a chair over to sit in front of the sinks. "Kind of like an old memory," Rachel stated as she turned on the tap to wash out the spray paint in his mo-hawk.

He closed his eyes as he felt her running her fingers across his head and through his hawk. The warm water was relaxing and took him back to the time she had been talking about.

Rachel turned off the tap and grabbed a hand towel, drying his hair and her hands. She then pulled some paper towel off the rack and added the make-up remover to it and started to clean off his face.

"Umm Rach this is great and all but I need to get out of this uniform," he told the petite brunette, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Noah," she apologized looking down at his still half painted face before moving to throw the paper towel she had been using into the trash. Turning back towards him, she caught her breath as he removed his jersey, shoulder pads, and t-shirt. "I should go," she stated quickly, wondering what had given her so much confidence to enter the locker room in the first place.

"Why?"

"Because you have to change and shower, well the other way round but you get what I mean," she rambled.

Puck ditched his stuff onto the bench and walked towards her as Rachel tried (although not very well) to avert her eyes from staring a hole straight through his chest. "And the problem with that is? Do I make you nervous Rach?"

"What?" she said not meeting his eye. "No, not at all."

Puck shook his head; Rachel was lying and he knew it but if she didn't want to admit to anything he wasn't going to press her. He wasn't sure what made her come in to see him but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go, especially since he was sure that there was something between them and that thing, lucky for him, was no longer Finn. "Well then if there is no problem, help me finish getting rid of this make-up so we can both get to San's," he said pulling her back towards the sinks.

Rachel poured more make-up remover onto a new piece of towel and boldly sat herself on Puck's knee to continue the job, trying to ignore the fact that he was now half naked. She was also trying to ignore the way he was looking at her because she wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Ever since she had cheated on Finn she had found herself more attracted to him, and in hindsight asking him to perform a duet with her to win Finn back was probably not the wisest idea she had ever had.

Finishing up, Rachel threw the paper towel in the sink behind him. "All done," she exclaimed, starting to stand but she wasn't quick enough and he caught her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Puck moved one hand to her waist once she was sitting back on his lap and one hand to the back of her neck threading his fingers through her hair. He pulled slightly on her hair and Rachel gasped, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. They battled for dominance in the kiss as Rachel brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders.  
Only breaking when air became an issue, Rachel rested her forehead on his "Noah, I..."

"Don't Rach" he interrupted "I know you want Finn, but I just needed you to know that the guy might be my best friend but he's an idiot."

Rachel leant in and kissed him again. "Shut up Noah. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard you guys the other day, when Finn asked why you sang with me and I realized that he has no right to get angry over that because he has no claim on me. He broke up with me and despite what Finn thinks, I didn't play the first half of the game tonight to win him back. I did it because we are a team and you guys needed us."

"So what are you saying Rachel?"

"I'm saying I'll kiss whoever the hell I want and it's none of Finn's business. I've been stupid to think he would change his ways," she told him before looking down at her lap and nervously adding, "And if I'm honest, there is this 'badass' who has had a piece of my heart since 'Sweet Caroline'."

"Yeah?" Puck questioned the girl before him.

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed before leaning down and kissing him again. "I've never actually told anyone that, it's like I could ignore it if I didn't say it out loud but I just needed you to know. But right now you need to shower so we can go," she added, patting his chest and standing up to move away from him.

Puck got up and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Or we could shower together," he said as he kissed down the V at the back of her dress towards the zipper.

"Noah," she moaned. "We can't, we could get caught."

"That's half the fun babe," he whispered into her ear.

Rachel laughed and turned in his arms as he backed them towards the showers grabbing a couple of towels as they passed

"Noah you know I've never..."

"I know babe, it okay if you don't want to..."

"No I do, I'm just...you make me nervous."

He smirked and she remembered the lie she had told only moments before. "I'll go slow I promise."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back into a kiss and stopping him in his tracks for the showers. "Noah," she said, breaking the kiss as he once more pushed her toward the shower stall. "I can't get this dress wet. I have to wear it to the party."

"I have to ask, where did you even get that dress? Not that I don't love it because babe, I totally do, but it's not something you would normally wear."

Rachel reached around her back to un-zip the dress, dropping it off her body. "Neither is this," she said, not answering his question at all as she watched his mouth drop at the lacy black underwear she had on.

Puck's mouth went dry with Rachel standing before him in only her lingerie and black heels. He kicked off his football boot and pulled off his socks as he saw her toe off her own shoes. Rachel watched him watching her. She had no idea what she was doing but it seemed to be working. He was staring at her like a predator as she turned from him and entered a stall turning the spray on without allowing her body to be hit by the water. She unclasped her bra and pulled her panties off tossing them out the stall door before moving under the hot water.

Closing her eyes Rachel let the hot water wash away everything that was going on inside her head. After a few minutes she felt Puck step in behind her and wrap his arms around her waist like he had earlier, although this time she was very much aware he too had finally rid himself of his clothes. She took a deep breath reminding herself that although she didn't look like Santana, she could at least channel her somewhat. Rachel turned around placing her own arms around his neck she stood up on her toes and kissed him, running her tongue across his lower lip to show him she wanted more. Puck changed the angle of his head, deepening the kiss as he pushed her backwards so they were both standing under the spray of the shower.

Rachel broke the kiss and began kissing her way along his jaw and down his neck before focusing on his chest. "Rach..." He started before she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, did you hear that?" she whispered before hearing another door slam.

Rachel slid to the floor of the shower when she heard coach Beiste's voice "Puckerman, I'm leaving so just lock up when you leave."

"Will do, night Coach," and with that she was gone.

Puck pulled Rachel back to her feet and claimed her lips with his once more before she pushed him away. "You knew she was still here?"

"Of course I did babe, she had to talk to me after the game, that's why I was so late in here."

"Oh, what about?" Rachel questioned.

"Really you want to have this conversation in the shower while we are both naked?"

"I..." Rachel shook her head and that was enough for Puck to push her against the wall of the shower and start kissing her once more. He ran his hands up the sides of her body cupping her breasts and flicking her nipples with his thumbs, causing Rachel to moan into his mouth. As he did it again, she pulled her mouth from his. "Noah," she let out breathlessly before wrapping her arms back around his neck and using them to pull herself up his body and wrap her legs around his waist. Puck's mouth was on her neck where she was sure he was leaving a mark but she couldn't seem to care, that's what make up was for.

Puck felt Rachel shiver and turned around so the she was back under the water. He dipped his head, kissing and sucking on the tops on her breasts as she dragged her nails up his back. She attached her own mouth to the side of his neck, moving up towards his jaw before taking his face in her hands and bringing his lips back to hers, moaning at passion he placed into the kiss.

Rachel un-tangled her legs from around him and placed them back on the shower floor carefully so not to slip and backed herself into the corner of the stall angling the shower head so it would still hit her as she went. Puck followed her into the corner and started kissing his way down her body swirling his tongue around her navel as he went. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and wondered why he hadn't fought for her after their break up the year before because let's face it if she hadn't of broken it off there was no way he was going to. He wasn't one to talk about his feeling because that was so not badass at all but from the moment she asked him to sing the duet with her he remembered everything he had felt when they were dating.

Puck parted her legs with his knee and kissed the insides of her thighs as Rachel placed one hand on the wall to brace herself and the other on his shoulder. He ran his fingers up and down her thigh each time getting closer to her centre until finally he brushed them against it causing Rachel to groan, her eyes closing as she awaited the next sweep.

Rachel's eyes flew open again as Puck inserted a finger into her folds, she was tight but that was to be expected, he started moving his finger slowly and as her moans reached his ears he added a second curling and un-curling them, listening to the cursing coming out of Rachel's mouth. "Fuck Noooaahh," she cried as he removed his fingers, "Don't stop."

"I want to be inside you the first time I make you come," he told her, kissing her quickly before turning to go and grab a condom.

"No," she said, stopping him. "I'm on the pill," she added, pulling him back to her, throwing her arms around his neck, and attaching his lips to hers.

Puck lifted her up and backed her once more into the wall, tearing his lip away from hers to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure Rach?"

"Yes Noah," she told him, kissing him once more.

Rachel pulled her head back from his crying out his name as he entered her slowly. He gave her time to adjust to having him inside her, wiping hair from her face before he felt her roll her hips towards him. She looked down at him and nodded slightly telling him with her eyes and the moan from the back of her throat that the pain she first had, had now been turned to pleasure Puck increased his thrusts as she matched him. "Faster Noah," she cried as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, taking him deeper into her core.

Puck couldn't believe that out of all the sex he had, had in his life how he had never been this in sync before, for her first time Rachel seemed to know exactly what to do he thought as she scraped her nails through his mo-hawk breathlessly as she called out his name.

"Rach, I'm so close," he told her, speeding up his thrusts as he felt that she too was nearing her climax.

"NOAH," she cried as with one last thrust she came with Puck following only seconds later.

Rachel rested her forehead on his trying to regain her breath. Puck slipped out of her completely spent as she once more placed her feet back on the ground holding onto his shoulders for support, his hand holding her waist.

He brought one hand up and cupped her face so he could look at her. "Rach that was amazing, I..." he started before leaning down and capturing her mouth with his. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes. "I should have never let you break up with me," Puck said, finishing his comment and looking somewhat ashamed that he had admitted it out loud.

"You totally don't think that admitting that was badass do you?" she questioned him, whispering the word badass as she cleaned herself off with some soap.

"Rach, nobody is here to hear you say that," he shook his head and laughed at her. "Plus if they were, they would have easily heard you yelling 'Fuck Noah' before."

Rachel covered her face with her hands remembering that he was right, she had indeed been shouting profanities only minutes before. "Yes, well speaking of people who do say 'Fuck' far too often we should be getting to the after party."

"If you keep saying that, we won't be going anywhere. Do you know how much of a turn on that is, you saying that?" he asked her finally shutting off the water she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed some towels, tossing one to him and wrapping the other around herself.

"Noah what you said before about our break up, I was stupid to end it. I thought I wanted Finn but I guess at the time I couldn't see that what I really wanted I had in front of me." She turned away from him and ducked her head not wanting to look at him, she knew his eyes would give him away if it was just the after sex buzz.

"Rach, look at me," he said, coming to stand behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Rach." She turned and met his eyes, "I'm never this open about anything, because I'm a badass and I don't need to be. People in this school fear me and I like it that way, but when it comes to you all I could think this past week when we were rehearsing was how I could make you mine again."

A tear escaped down Rachel's cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. "So how about it Rach?" She nodded her head and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Well then we should get dressed because I have to take my girl to a party," he said, leaning down and kissing her quickly before picking up her under garments and handing them to her.

They dressed quickly, Rachel re-applying her make-up and attempting to fix her hair knowing Mercedes was going to lose it when she saw that Rachel had wet the perfect blow wave she had given her hair.

With Rachel back in her dress and Puck in jeans and the button down shirt, he took her hand and locked up, leading her to his truck. She got in and slid across the bench seat next to him while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side. They drove the back streets to Santana's in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until they had parked and were walking up the path to the house that Rachel remembered it, "Oh Noah, you never did tell me what did coach Beiste want to talk to you about after the game?"

"School stuff mostly. Scholarships and what I need to do to get my grades up since I have been looking at collages in the New York area," he said watching Rachel's face as his words sunk in.

"Are you serious, Noah?"

"To be with you? Of course I am," he told her.

Rachel beamed up at him before launching herself into his arms, kissing him with everything she had. She broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers as the screams came.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"Are you guys together now?"

Quinn, Mercedes and Tina asked as the glee kids all crowded around the pair most with similar questions before Santana showed up. "Holy hell you had sex!" she cried as Rachel's mouth dropped and buried her face in Puck's chest as he laughed. "I totally called it! You guys all owe me a twenty," she added before turning back and heading toward the party, the rest of the club following behind her.

"So I guess it's out now," Puck said, smiling as Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked his chest before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the same direction the others had taken.

The End


End file.
